Tale As Old As Time
Tale As Old As Time is an episode of Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Summary Lucilla, Johnny and Ash, are at their den in the woods chatting, when they hear screaming out in the woods. They soon find the body of a local high school student. The library card is for Sunnydale High School. They assume it was a werewolf attack. The next morning Lucilla and Johnny walk into the library of Sunnydale High. They introduce themselves to the librarian, Mr. Giles, as friends of the boy who died. They tell him that the attacker appeared to be a werewolf. Giles gets Johnny to draw a picture of the werewolf. When he finishes he finds, scrawled all over it, in his own handwriting, are the words "I'm coming!" repeated over and over again. Johnny's confusion over what just happened causes Giles to wonder whether the attacker was something other than a Werewolf. He asks them to come back later. They arrive at the school later as everyone is starting to leave. Giles introduces them to Willow and Oz (who is also a Werewolf). Johnny explains about his evil duplicate. Giles believes that Evil Johnny will eventually fully possess Johnny's body. Later they meet three more students, Xander, Cordelia and Buffy. Buffy introduces herself as the Slayer which leads Lucilla to reveal that she is a Slayer from the future. Buffy, Lucilla and Johnny patrol the woods that night. Buffy becomes separated from the group and encounters a vampire who she knocks out and carries away. Half an hour later they find her. She lies and says that she staked the vampire. The next day, Lucilla and Johnny join Buffy for lunch with her friends Scott, Debbie and Pete. Scott is overly touchy feely with Buffy and Buffy seems uncomfortable. Lucilla manages to defuse the situation but then Buffy leaves for no explained reason. They follow her to a building containing the vampire she carried off the previous night. She catches them spying on her and explains everything. Angel was one of the worst vampires ever but he got cursed with a soul by gypsy tribe as punishment for all the people he killed. At some point he started a relationship with Buffy but then lost his soul again. He killed Giles' girlfriend Miss Calendar and then Buffy had to run a sword through him. He was sucked into a hell dimension. In the last moment she spent with him his soul was restored. She believed that he might still have one now. She pleads with them to not tell anyone. They agree...for now. Later, in the library, Buffy reveals that the school counsellor is dead. It looks like an animal attack. The team rule out a vampire or a werewolf. The connection between the victims so far, is Debbie. They decide to look for Debbie and her boyfriend Pete. Oz locks himself in the cage as it is a night of the full moon. Lucilla, Buffy, and Willow, find Debbie. She has a black eye. Debbie doesn't want to talk but they soon realise that Pete has become increasingly aggressive and that Debbie wants to protect him, even though he's been beating her. All of a sudden they hear an unearthly cry. Everyone rushes towards the source of the noise. Pete has transformed into some strange almost-demonic semblance of himself, whilst Oz has wolfed out and is somehow out of his cage. Johnny casts a spell to paralyse Pete and then Oz. The next day, Pete awakes and is back to normal. He explains everything. Paranoia had led to him mixing potions, and that in turn had led to him killing. The decision was made to attempt to rehabilitate him, but to keep a close eye on him at the same time. Time Period 4th October 1998 - 7th October 1998 Parts Navigation * Previous Episode - Army Of Darkness * Next Episode - ? Category:Episodes Category:Buffy The Vampire Slayer